


Our Last Dance

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I am so sorry, M/M, Smut and Angst, Why Did I Write This?, crack ship taken seriously, there should probably be a warning for sex between two old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Mortanius' last night with Moebius and his guilt over his betrayal of the Circle.Set post-corruption, just before the start of Blood Omen.





	

It was a clear cool night, the crescent moon doing little to illuminate the looming shape of the Sarafan Stronghold. Candles seen through windows echoed the stars in the sky above, and from one window came the sound of muted voices and the clink of glasses.  
Mortanius refilled his wineglass and waved the bottle at Moebius, who shook his head.  
“Suit yourself,” he said and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“I’m not as young as I once was,” Moebius said by way of explanation.  
“We may be old, but the night is young, and this wine is rather good.”  
“Hmm,” Moebius considered this for a moment, then pulled him down into a kiss.  
Sometimes banked and dying fires will put forth a flurry of sparks and burst once more into flames. Now less-than-nimble hands pulled at clothes; lips touched lips, touched skin. No words were needed as Moebius led Mortanius into the bedroom and pulled him down on top of him.  
Mortanius removed the bottle of oil from the bedside table and poured some into his hand. Moebius was right – he was far from young and they would need to move slowly to avoid hurting him. He leant forward for another kiss and Moebius’ lips caught his, only to pull away with a gasp when a finger entered him.  
In their youth, they had rushed through this part, each too consumed with lust to worry too much with safety. The young believe they are going to live forever.  
Now, Mortanius cherished every moment they had together and feared they would be all too few. Time was running from his grasp like sand and soon he would have to put his plans into action, would have to be responsible for the death of this man, of all his fellow guardians. Tears pricked his eyes, but he blinked them away. This was not the time for regrets or apologies or fears, and he pushed them from his mind. All that mattered now was the present; Moebius beneath him letting out little breathy gasps and moving into his touch.  
Mortanius removed his hand and smothered the little disappointed noise with an open mouthed kiss. He quickly rubbed some more o the oil onto his erection and entered him, hissing between his teeth at the tightness and the heat.  
God, he wanted to thrust into him hard and fast, but forced himself to keep his movements as smooth as possible. He rocked forwards, slowly deepening his thrusts until he was fully sheathed in the other.  
Moebius was writhing beneath him and the sight of it made him all but lose what self-restraint he had, thrusting roughly, revelling in the other’s gasps and moans. He felt his climax nearing and reached between them to pump Moebius’ cock.  
Moebius came first, but not by much, and as they lay together, racing hearts beginning to slow, he turned towards Mortanius.  
“We have so little time left to us and I do not want to waste it in blame or anger. Whatever you have to do, I will always love you, I will always forgive you.”  
Mortanius did not know if it was a mere premonition that made him say it, or if the words were sparked by the bond that comes of knowing and loving someone across centuries. Either way, he felt the weight in his heart lessen a little at his lover’s words and found sleep that night easier to come by with Moebius beside him.


End file.
